


The Good Samaritan

by EllieWellyBear



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWellyBear/pseuds/EllieWellyBear
Summary: The world was filled with suffering even before the end but now it was uglier than ever. She had done so many things that she regretted but now all Nadine wanted to do was make a difference no matter how to small. Will she still be able to do so when she’s pulled in to Rick and his groups whirlwind lives?





	1. Chapter 1

She knew a catastrophe like this would bring out humanities worst qualities. People go mad when they think their lives are over, no where to turn to and no one to lead them. It ultimately ends in anarchy. 

Nadine knew how cruel people could be but she would never have expected her own brother to be able to commit such an atrocity as to assault an innocent.

The girl of thirteen, Sarah she had said her name was, would be scarred for life after what he’d done. The pain never leaving, peace only fleeting.

“I’m cold.” The young redhead, spoke meekly looking up at Nadine with glassy eyes. Shivering violently even though the sweat rolled off of her forehead in waves.

The blonde looked down at Sarah with sorrowful green eyes and a gentle smile. Without saying anything she pulled the blanket tighter around the young girl and continued to dab at her forehead.

Drifting off in to her own mind, time seemed to tick by at an agonisingly slow pace. She wouldn’t last much longer not with an infection and their dwindling medicine. Nadine could only hope that the end was swift for she didn’t want Sarah to have to suffer even more than she already had.

The sound of rattling coming from the front door was the only thing that broke Nadine out of her reverie. 

“Don’t make a sound, Sarah. I’ll be straight back.” The woman whispered as quietly as she could, so not to alert the unknown presence. Something which would certainly be bad if that presence just so happened to be a walker. 

Moving as silently as she could, cringing when her boot put too much weight on a creaky floorboard, she exited the small bedroom. Quickly grabbing the pistol on the side table she cocked it, finger hovering tentatively over the trigger. 

Her heart was beating rapidly but her breath was steady, she had done this so many times before that she had lost count. However, taking another’s life was always something that weighed on her heavily. She supposed she should be used to it by now but it never seemed to get any easier, in fact it only seemed to get worse.

The door seemed to open in slow motion, she was ready to fire and she would have if not for the young boy who stood on the other side in the exact same manner as she was. She could never kill a child.

“Put down your gun.” She spoke firmly. “Put it down and I’ll put mine down.”

He was staring at her skeptically and if it was under any other circumstance she was sure he would’ve shot her. However, the man stood behind him was barely conscious and she could barely hear him mumble something to the boy that had him comply.

True to her word she too disarmed herself. A look of relief crossed the pairs faces as they slowly walked in to the decrepit home. 

“I’m Nadine. Now that’s over with do you mind telling me who the hell you two are?”  
\---  
After a brief standoff introductions had been made. She now knew the young boy as Carl and the man as his father, Rick. Quickly hurrying them inside Nadine helped Carl lay Rick on the couch.

“We don’t have a lot of medication but I’ll gladly spare as much as you need.” She assured Carl. Grabbing the bag of supplies she rushed over to where her new acquaintances had placed themselves. She handed Carl a water bottle and two small capsules to give to his father.

“It’ll help with the pain, I promise.” She assured him. Grabbing some cloths and a half used bottle of peroxide she began to clean Ricks wounds.

“He’s took quite the beating. What happened to you guys?” She asked after a few minutes silence.

All she got in reply was a blank stare. Getting the point she nodded once and resumed cleaning the older man up. 

“You said we, who else is here?” Carl finally spoke after another short bout of silence.

“Just me and Sarah. She’s around your age actually.” Nadine rambled, she felt nervous under his serious gaze.

“She doesn’t have long left. Hours if she’s lucky, days if she’s not.” The blonde lamented. Carl didn’t do anything except nod with a furrowed brow. He didn’t ask her anymore questions after that, he only passed her the supplies she asked for instead, for which she was grateful. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked after finishing and packing everything away. “I’m afraid we don’t have much to choose from but I suppose it’s better than nothing.” 

That perked the young boy up as he nodded his head vigorously. Smiling, she shuffled over to the big duffel bag again and started searching for the food.

“Here you go.” She passed him over a can of peaches and a plastic spoon. “I know it’s not exactly cordon bleu but it does the job.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” He gave her the tiniest slither of a smile she thinks she’s ever seen but she didn’t mind she was just happy to have helped.

“I’m just going to check on Sarah. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” She told the boy, sending a warm smile his way. Moving towards the bedroom door she stopped abruptly once Carl began to speak.

“Why did you help us? You could have just shot us and saved yourself the trouble.” He inquired, his tone still as stern as ever. Turning towards him, Nadine’s smile faltered.

“Because kindness costs nothing, Carl. The world has ended but that shouldn’t mean that we stop caring. You do that and you lose yourself.” Fixing Carl with a determined look she continued. 

“I’m not ready to lose myself.”  
\---  
Entering the small bedroom, the sight before her caused a knot to form in her stomach. Sarah had started coughing up blood and she was slowly turning grey. Cautiously approaching the bed she knelt beside the girl and stroked a stray hair behind her ear.

“Hey, Sarah. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” She asked, words catching in her throat as tears threatened to spill over.

“I want to-“ the young girl started before another violent coughing fit began, spewing blood all over the bed sheets.

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Drink some water.” Nadine moved the half drunk bottle of water towards the girls mouth, aiding her by lightly lifting her head forward.

“I want to go outside.” She continued weakly after finally catching her breath. “At night. I want to see the stars one last time. Please.” 

Nadine had thought she’d protected the girl from knowing what would ultimately happen but it turned out Sarah has knew the whole time. She couldn’t deny the girl her dying wish. With a sad smile she nodded.

“When night falls I’ll take you out. I promise.”  
\---  
Quietly closing the door behind her she leant her head against the wooden door and let out a shaky breath. 

She found Carl nowhere in sight as she looked around the living room. She started to gather her things to go and search outside for him but Rick stirring on the couch immediately grabbed her attention.

“Lie down, don’t get up so fast. You’re seriously injured.” She told him, trying to urge him back down.

“C-Carl. Where is my son?” He weakly demanded. Eventually pushing himself into a sitting position.

“I think he’s-“ She was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. Both their heads snapping towards the young boy in question.

“Where were you?” Rick angrily confronted his son. “I told you to stay put.” 

“Was that before or after you passed out?” Carl mockingly questioned, his own anger rising. “I’m not a kid so stop treating me like one. I don’t need you to protect me, I killed four walkers all on my own and where were you? Here unconscious because you’re weak!” 

“I wouldn’t have to treat you like a child if you would stop acting like one!”

The tension in the room was at an all time high. Nadine didn’t know what to do, she had only just met these people they wouldn’t appreciate her involving herself in their personal grievances but she also had Sarah to consider, the girls last moments shouldn’t have to be filled with shouting.

“Both of you calm down. Now.” Against her better judgement she decided to try and smooth the situation out.

“I don’t know either of you from a bar of soap but I do know that now isn’t the time for arguing. Some of us aren’t lucky enough to have their family with them. Don’t squander it.” She spoke, her voice stern but light. She wasn’t trying to ridicule them, only trying to help them make amends.

After a long pause Carl finally spoke. “I’m sorry, Dad. I won’t be so reckless next time, I promise.” 

“I’m sorry too, Carl.” Rick apologised, the two of them embracing for a short moment before Rick hissed in pain from the pressure on his ribs.

“It’s about time we got you wrapped up.” She told him with a smile. “Carl, please could you hand me bandages from the first aid kit?”

Taking the things that were required from Carl, Nadine made quick work of bandaging Rick up. After tying a tight knot she looked up to see that Rick was already looking at her with an unclear emotion, she smiled warmly and him and handed him his shirt back.

“Thank you, Nadine. For everything you’ve done for us.” He spoke, a small, genuine smile forming along his bearded face.

As she was about to tell him that his thanks was not necessary, a loud thud was heard coming from the bedroom.

“Sarah!” She yelled, quickly running over and throwing the door open.

“Oh god.” She gasped, her hands cupping her face. She shook her head frantically, tears flowing freely as Carl and a limping Rick joined her in the doorway.

She had promised to take her outside, she had failed a dying girl. The pale colourless eyes stared back at her blankly but they felt as if they were staring right into her soul. The sounds of her snapping jaw and animalistic growls seemed to echo around the room.

Shakily, Nadine snatched up her firearm from the top of the dresser. Cocking it, she aimed it at the girls head. 

“I’m so sorry, Sarah.” 

She pulled the trigger. Finally ending Sarah’s pain and suffering at the hands of this new mercilessly, cruel world.


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing in her ears muffled the world around her. What kind of person was she? Nadine had believed she was kind and just but could she claim such a thing now? The kinder option would have been to put Sarah out of her misery in the first place. That is what she would have done before. Everything she now tried to pride herself on being had just crumpled down in to rubble.

She didn’t even register the pain in her knees as she fell down next to the now still corpse, tears spilling down her cheeks in waves.

A hand being gently placed upon her shoulder broke her out of her reverie.

“I’m sorry.” It was Rick who was attempting to comfort her. However, his words did not ease her grief.

“This is all my fault. Everything that’s happened is my fault.” She ranted growing more agitated. She rushed out of the room, pushing past Rick rather roughly. Nadine unholstered her gun and headed towards the front door, only to be stopped by Rick again.

“Hey, just take a minute.” He tried his best to calm the distraught Nadine down but it proved fruitless.

“Let me go.” She struggled relentlessly against his grasp but his iron grip wouldn’t budge. 

“I know how you’re feeling, believe me I do but if I let you go out there then I know what road you’re going to go down and trust me you don’t want to do that.” Rick began, his eyes full of sympathy. It was never easy losing someone but it hurt just that bit more when you put the blame on to yourself.

“You don’t understand. It’s my fault that she’s dead.” She was beginning to calm down albeit slowly. “It’s my fault that they’re all dead.”

“They? Who’s they?” He questioned as he led her towards the battered couch that took up the majority of the living room.

“I can’t tell you.” She sobbed quietly.

“Look, Nadine. No matter what you tell me I can guarantee that I’ve seen and done a hell of a lot worse.” He reassured her the best he could. He led her to the couch, wincing slightly due to his injury, and sat next to her waiting for her to continue. 

She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, none of this seemed real to her. She looked up in to Ricks pale blue eyes for what felt like the first time since she’d had to kill Sarah.

“It’ll help to get it off of your chest even if that’s the last thing you want to do.” He told her, gently placing a hand on her knee.

She nodded in agreement, her eyes were puffy from crying and her face was blotchy and red. She figured that she looked like a complete mess but Rick hadn’t said anything, he only handed her a stray cloth so that she could wipe away any remnants of tears.

“When everything went to shit I was all on my own. My parents had both been dead for years, I only had my brother. He was always this gruff, biker type. He had a criminal record as long as both of your arms.” She started, her voice no longer strained and croaky from the distress she’d been in earlier.

“I had to find him, I just knew he’d be alive. All this chaos is what people like him thrive upon. I left Savannah before the situation there worsened and along the way I met a group of people. Most of them were women and children but a few of them had husbands. Eventually, they looked to me as their leader but it wasn’t a responsibility that I wanted. I had my own goal in mind, I didn’t care. I was selfish.” Nadine sighed, reminiscing on those dark times always caused her chest to grow heavy.

“Despite not wanting to make connections with those people, I did grow close to Sarah and her father, Wyatt. He was an optimist through and through. He saw the best in someone like me.” She looked down to her lap smiling at the memory before turning back to Rick with sad eyes. “And I got him killed.” 

“What happened?” Rick asked, speaking for the first time since she had started retelling him her story.

“I did find my brother but he wasn’t the same man I had grown up with. He’d never been kind or loving but I didn’t expect him to be so cold. He and his old biker gang were holed up at their old clubhouse. I figured it’d be a heart-warming reunion but it wasn’t.”

“They took the women and a few of the girls. They killed the youngest children like animals and tortured the men who tried to fight back. Wyatt, he had me promise to protect Sarah.” Her voice cracked as new tears poured down her cheeks. “They burned him alive in front of her. I’ll never forget that sickly smell of burning flesh and those screams. God those screams.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Nadine. You had no idea that those things were going to happen.” Rick looked at her with sympathy again. She felt as though it was undeserved, she had the deaths of so many people hanging above her head. She often felt as though she was in fact the monster that lurked in this new world instead of the walkers.

“I did fight back but one woman against fifteen men wasn’t exactly a fair fight. I got off lucky compared to the others, they threw me in a makeshift cell and I spent the better part of two months stuck there. A guard posted at all times, the same fucking guard.” Nadine continued. 

“There was a storm one night and I’d overheard some of the men talking about an incoming herd. I was tired of waiting, I had made a promise to protect Sarah and I was just sat there whilst she was subjected to so many unimaginable things. I had to try and do something.” She sighed, the memories were bringing back emotions that had long since been suppressed. 

“It wasn’t exactly my finest moment but I had to do it. I seduced the guard into the cell before grabbing his gun and cracking him across the skull with it.” Looking towards Rick she saw him raise a quizzical eyebrow as if he didn’t believe that she would be capable of knocking out a fully grown man. “It took a few hits to knock him out I’ll admit.” 

“The amount of walkers within the herd itself was insane. I mean I had seen groups of them before but there had to be nearly a hundred of them. Now that I think back on those days I can’t believe that I was reckless enough to lure them in.” It wasn’t her best idea but at the time she had little choice, it was either risk it and die or stay in that dingy cell and die. 

“The fuel tanks for their motorcycles were practically next to the front gates. Idiots.” She scoffed, they were nothing but well-armed thugs with a small handful of brain cells between all fifteen of them.

“I blew them and that gate up. I’m sure you can imagine what happened.” She confessed to Rick, the guilt was practically consuming her. 

“They deserved it, Nadine. All of them.” Rick assured her. He was a comfort to her, he had a kind face and that was something that was hard to come by nowadays. She was sceptical about fully trusting him considering they’d only just become acquainted but the worst case scenario was that they’d go there separate ways, never seeing each other again. 

“Those innocent people didn’t though. They were ripped apart by the walkers or burnt alive.” 

“That’s the world we live in now.” A voice interrupted the pair. Nadine turned her head to see Carl lingering in the doorway. “You survived. The best thing you can do for those people, for Sarah, is to just keep on surviving.” 

She was dumbfounded. Carl was older than his time but she supposed that he’d have to be mature in an unforgiving world like this one. 

“I think it would help if I buried her.” Nadine admitted solemnly. “I couldn’t do it for the others but I can do it for her.” 

“We’ll give her a proper buriel.” Rick assured with a small smile. Although he’d be in no fit state to help dig a grave, Nadine appreciated the support.

As they made their way to the front door she stopped Rick suddenly, a gentle hand curling itself around his muscled bicep.

“I wanted to say thank you.” She started only to be waved off by the man.

“There’s no thanks necessary. I just hope it helped. Sometimes all you need is someone to listen.” 

“I still feel the guilt gnawing at me but having someone to vent to really did help.” Nadine confessed to Rick. “Does it ever go away?”

He looked at her sadly, a forlorn look etching it’s way upon his weathered face. She hadn’t noticed before but she could see the scars that littered his face underneath the bruises and cuts. These two had been through hell and back.

“I’ll let you know.”  
\---  
The three stood side by side overlooking the new grave, until she’d had the chance to truly look at the sight before her she hadn’t realised just how frighteningly small it was. As Nadine laid an assortment of withering flowers beneath the crudely crafted cross the tears began to spill over from her eyes.

“I promised to protect you and your father but I failed. I wish I’d made a different choice, I wish I’d never took us there but now I have to live with the guilt forever. I promise to keep living and to learn from my mistakes. I hope you’re at peace, wherever you are. Goodbye Sarah.”

They stood in silence for a minute before the three of them made their way back in to the house.

She and Carl had to help Rick to the couch due to him over exerting himself. Once all of them were settled, Rick cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“Carl and I had a talk earlier.” He started, talking directly to Nadine. “You’ve been through unimaginable things but you still decided to help us, two strangers despite the risks that it could’ve carried.”

“Anyone would have done the same.” 

“No they wouldn’t have. You know what the people out there are like.” The look on Ricks face turned serious as if he knew all to well the atrocities that humans could inflict upon others. “We want you to come with us when I’m fit to travel.”

The announcement left Nadine in a shocked silence. She hadn’t expected that, she figured they’d quickly move on once Rick was healed. The offer of companionship in a world as lonely as this one was a tempting offer but could she really take them up on it after only knowing them for such a short time.

“We’ve only just met. Are you sure?” She queried nervously. She still didn’t know what had happened to them prior to meeting her and that thought was a terrifying one.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure, Nadine.”

“We want you to come.” Carl spoke up for the first time since they’d begun having this conversation.

“Well then, in that case I accept.” She beamed at them, the wide smile causing her cheeks to ache.

It was easy to lose yourself within the darkness of a world like this one, it was easy to find yourself alone in it too but now she did not have to worry about that. Now she had people to rely on and they had her to rely on in turn. Nadine hoped this meant a new beginning, that something good could come out of all this pain because if it didn’t then she would surely lose herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed by slowly as Rick made his recovery. Nadine had bonded with Carl quickly, they’d spent a lot of time scavenging for supplies together and she’d even begun to teach him how to play poker. If they ever happened to pass another group of survivors he would no doubt be able to hustle them out of their last can of peas now.

Yet despite the budding relationships with the two that she had begun developing, Nadine couldn’t help but feel sorrowful whenever she let her mind wander. This decrepit house held too many cruel memories, she couldn’t stay here. She’d have to bring it up with Rick soon, the longer she remained here the more the grief consumed her.

“Read them and weep.” Carl cried out in victory, a large grin covering his face. “I might let you win next time.”

“The student has become the master.” Nadine laughed heartily, something she found herself doing more often lately. “Well done, young grasshopper.”

“What’s my prize?” He enquired curiously. She couldn’t give him fifty million dollars but when they’d scoured the neighbourhood a week or so back she had found an old chocolate bar. It wasn’t much but she’d saved it for him, he was still a child at heart after all.

“Are you ready for the big reveal? Maestro, drum roll please.” She gestured flamboyantly over to Rick who was sat on the couch and chuckling at them both. He shook his head and repeatedly tapped the cushions, so not to make a sound too loud that it attracted walkers.

“Ta da!” She exclaimed, pulling the chocolate bar from the duffel bag and placing it in front of Carl. 

“Cool find. Thanks, Nadine.” He smiled up at her happily, the two of them bumping fists. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back, ruffling his hair. “But since you won, you get to tidy up.” 

“Fine.” 

Making her way over to the couch that Rick occupied she let herself drop down with a light sigh.

“He’s never that eager to clean up for me.” Rick chuckled, glancing at Carl and shaking his head before continuing. “I wonder when he’ll realise you’ve been letting him win.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked at Rick and gave him a knowing smile, one that actually met her eyes.

“In all seriousness, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Rick announced, his earlier smile now returning to a serious line.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you too.” Nadine told him, now was a good a time as any to tell him how she felt about this place. “You go first.”

“Alright. I think it’s time we moved on.” Rick started, an ominous look washing over his handsome face as he looked at her. “This place was only ever temporary and with more walkers appearing everyday the only thing we can do is leave.”

She hadn’t expected that. She was glad that they wouldn’t have to argue about it though, that was probably the last thing the atmosphere needed. It would be incredibly hard saying goodbye to Sarah’s grave but this was for the best. She’d finally be able to leave the past behind and start moving on with what was left of her life.

“Nadine?” Rick questioned, she hadn’t realised how long she had been silent for.

“Oh, sorry. I think that sounds like a plan.” She agreed, giving him a reassuring look. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.” 

Resting his hand upon hers lightly, he had a concerned expression as he looked at her. “It’s for the best, Nadine.”

“I know.” She sighed loudly, laying her head in her hands. “Is it bad if I say that I’m glad?”

“It’s understandable. You’ve been through a lot here.” 

“I suppose so. I just can’t help but feel like I’m betraying Sarah by leaving.” She confessed. She’d never been very good at opening up to people but Nadine felt as though she and Rick shared a common ground, like she could tell him these things and it wouldn’t face the man. “I know that if we leave then I’ll never come back here and then she’ll just rot away, forgotten.” 

“You won’t let that happen.” Rick assured her. She hoped he didn’t feel sorry for her, she couldn’t think of anything worse than being pitied. Even if he did she was still grateful for his support.

It was nice to be able to have adult conversations again. She had gotten on well with Sarah but the conversations between them left much to be desired.

“I’ll be okay. I can do this.” A sudden boost of confidence lifted her spirits, even though she’d never be able to visit Sarah again it didn’t mean that she wasn’t with her.

“Let’s start packing.”  
\---  
The past five days of travelling had been particularly gruelling. They didn’t have a specific destination in mind, they’d just been wandering aimlessly. Whilst it was there only option at this very moment, it couldn’t last forever.

“On your right.” Rick whispered to her, alerting Nadine of the shambling corpse that was dragging its feet towards her. It was sad to think it was once a person with a family and friends but she couldn’t let that linger at the forefront of her mind, if she humanised it then it would be much harder to put it down.

Unsheathing her hunting knife, Nadine moved in closer towards the rabid walker. Jumping back just in time to avoid its vice-like grip, she gave a bone-crushing kick to its weakened knee, causing the walkers body to crumble to the ground. It grasped at the air trying to grab her ankles but Nadine was faster, in her defensive stance she plunged the knife into its skull, killing it instantly.

“You alright?” Rick asked as he and Carl approached her. Wiping her bloody hands on her jeans she turned around to face them. 

“Yeah, thankfully it didn’t scratch or bite me.”

“We should keep moving.” Carl advised, eyeing a small hand full of walkers that were stumbling out of the tree line.

“I think I saw a sign saying that there is a housing estate a few miles from here.” Nadine informed them, as long as it wasn’t overrun then it would be a good place to bunker down. “We could clear one of the houses out and stay there for the night whilst we plan our next move.”

“That’s our best bet. Let’s move out quickly, we’ll want to make it there before nightfall.” Rick ordered them. He was commanding when he needed to be, like a true leader.  
\---  
“It doesn’t look too overrun.” Rick announced as they scoured the area for threats. There were various walkers lingering in the neighbourhood but apart from them it seemed eerily quiet, perhaps too quiet.

Choosing the house that had the most tactical advantages, they slowly made their way inside. The house itself was grand and it looked as though wealthy people had lived here before the apocalypse. 

“I’ll check upstairs.” Nadine informed her companions who nodded whilst telling her to be careful. It was good advice, you never know who or what could be lurking around in a dark corner.

Making her way upstairs she cringed slightly as she moved, her heavy boots were making too much noise when they connected with the rotting wood of the staircase. 

After checking four out of the five bedrooms and luckily finding nothing, Nadine made her way towards the last door. The once pristine white door was now tarnished and the butterfly stickers that had adorned it had now worn away, just like everything else.

“Clear?” She heard Rick ask as he and Carl made their way up to her location. She hadn’t even heard them ascend the stairs, she needed to focus. An absent mind could easily get you killed.

“The other rooms were clear but I haven’t checked this one yet.” She answered honestly. She wouldn’t tell him this but her reasons were selfish, she didn’t want to have to break down a child’s bedroom door. It was likely that there wasn’t anything behind the door but there was always that terrifying chance that there was.

“Do you want me to go first?” Rick offered politely. Whilst that may have been the easier option, ignoring the inevitable never helped anyone.

“I’ve got it.” She assured with a firm nod, although the frown that appeared on her face gave away her true feelings. 

“We’re right here. Don’t worry.”

Bracing herself she launched her body towards the door, it took a few goes before the splintering wood cracked and the door swung open.

The first thing that hit her was the undeniable stench of death. Although the pungent smell was not out of the ordinary, it wasn’t something that you got used to. Her mouth grew warm and watery with saliva and she could feel her body wretch at the smell. The gruesome sight before them didn’t help either.

The remains of a family were strewn across the room, the image of dead children was something that was burned within your memories forever.

“Oh my god.” Nadine gasped as Rick and Carl immediately became defensive. “These bodies are only days old, this was recent”

They’d been treated no better than cattle heading for slaughter, they’d been tied up and executed. The cruelty that some people possessed knew no bounds.

“Whoever did this can’t be far. We can’t stay here.” Rick spoke sternly, his body language was tense and he was becoming more so as the seconds passed. 

“I agree but where else would we go? We can’t just wander aimlessly.” Nadine stressed, she didn’t want to sleep in a graveyard with one eye open all night but what choice did the have. 

“I don’t know.” Rick yelled shocking both Nadine and Carl. His frustration at the situation clearly getting the better st him.

“All I’m saying is we don’t have a lot of options, if we stay out there we might die and if we stay here we might die. It’s a lose-lose situation, Rick.”

“We just need to plan our-“ He started only to be interrupted by a worried Carl.

“Dad, you guys should come take a look at this.” 

Making her way over to the window, she was quickly pulled down to her knees by Rick.

“Stay low.” He advised her, his hand lingering around her wrist a second longer than was needed.

“Those aren’t walkers, are they?” She asked meekly as they observed in horror, a small group of seemingly heavily armed men emerge out of the tree line.

“We need to leave. Now.”


End file.
